


Foreign Christmas

by Lunamichi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamichi/pseuds/Lunamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trolls and humans celebrate Christmas at John and Jade's house. Tons of fluff and fun. T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Woot finally got my account, let's celebrate with a Christmas fic from my FF.net

“Why is it so fucking cold on your planet John,” Karkat shivered and rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself up.

“Oh quit being such a baby, it’s just snow,” John gave Karkat his trademark smile as the two continued to walk down the street.

“Let’s just hurry and get the fuck back to your house before everyone else gets there. We still have lots to do,” Karkat began to walk faster after shoving his hands in his pockets along with the handles of some grocery bags he was holding.

“Oh my gosh I’m so excited for this party. I can’t believe we managed to get everyone to come. This is gonna be a blast!” John raced ahead of Karkat in glee as the troll growled.

“It’s gonna be loud and annoying with everyone crowding up the place. Why do you humans feel the need to gather so many together on Pedigree’s eve?”

John turned around and began walking backwards as he spoke to Karkat, waving his arms about as he explained, “It’s Christmas here, and it’s so much more fun to celebrate it with your friends. We can sing Christmas carols, drink eggnog, give each other presents, and just party!”

“Sounds fucking stupid, and a large amount of unnecessary gathering. Why do you humans always feel the need to gather?”

“Geez Karkat you need to stop being such a grump. Whoa!” John flew backwards from stepping on some ice and fell on his back expelling the contents of the bags he was holding.

“Jegus fuck, you idiot, are you okay?” Karkat asked, instantly by his side and trying to help him up.

“Haha yeah I’m okay, ow,” John winced from the pain on the back of his head and rubbed it.

“Idiot, this is why normal people walk forwards not backwards,” Karkat sighed and began to collect the items that were now strewn all over the ground.

“Thanks for caring,” John rolled his eyes and went to collecting the items as well before the two of them quickly made it back to the house.

************************************************************

“Jegus Egbert took you long enough, I’m freezing my ass off here,” Dave quickly walked in pushing by John to embrace the warmth.

“Haha you sound like Karkat,” John just smiled at him as Rose followed in behind her brother.

“I’ll take that as an insult,” Dave took off his coat and threw it over to the overstuffed coat hanger before he casually walked inside.

“Here are the non-Betty Crocker pastries that you desired John,” Rose handed John a pretty decorated box before taking off her gloves.

“Oh wow thanks even if they aren’t Betty Crocker I’m still not gonna eat them, never know how far that batter witch has gotten but I’m sure everyone else will like them,” John set the box down and helped Rose out of her coat before he picked it back up and walked into the kitchen with her.

“About fucking time Strider, you’re the last one here,” Karkat’s yell was soon heard as the two entered the kitchen.

“Wow didn’t think you’d miss me that much Karkles. Haven’t you ever heard the term fashionably late?” Dave easily dodged the lunge from Karkat which was caused by him using that ridiculous nickname.

“You nooksniffing little-” Karkat was interrupted by a familiar cackle before a pair of red pointed shades peeked into the kitchen.

“I hear the coolkid~!”

“Sup Terezi,” instead of responding the blind troll just grabbed Dave by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the living room to join everyone else in the Christmas games, leaving Karkat to fume at the counter that he ran into when he missed Dave.

“You really should fix that need to strangle my brother every time you see him. It may cause misunderstandings considering your complicated troll romance,” Rose smirked before it changed into a genuine smile upon seeing Kanaya enter.

“Shut up Lalonde,” Karkat growled as Kanaya gave him a raised eyebrow before taking Rose’s hand and walking out.

“Come on Karkat, stop being a grump and let’s go have fun!” John took the troll’s hand startling him and dragged him out with everyone else while laughing.

The night was a loud but enjoyable. Eggnog drinking contests were held, sick rhymes were thrown, surprisingly no one was after anyone’s neck (except for the moment before everyone gathered in the living room), games were played, and everyone was laughing. The present exchange was probably the most fun, for the gifts were either the strangest or sweetest presents one has ever seen.

Eridan for some reason got a scarf and cape for Sollux, matching his blood colour, who strangely enough wore it for the rest of the night saying that he would at least make him not bother him for the rest of the night (and told everyone else that he’d burn it once he got home when Eridan wasn’t listening). Vriska and John fawned over the Nic Cage items that they got each other. Aradia and Feferi got each other some friendship bracelets. Rose and Kanaya exchanged clothing that they had made for each other. Dave fist bumped Jade when John opened the gift collaborated from the two of them and was met face to cake with a Betty Crocker cake on a spring. Everyone laughed as John cried in horror and ran to wipe the accursed cake off his face.

Nepeta had found a nice store at one of the human malls she liked so much that had custom made jewellery and gotten a necklace for herself and Equius that had half a diamond charm on it (if the two pieces were put together it would form a diamond with the worlds ‘Best Mewrails’ carved on it). Gamzee gave Tavros a little sculpture he made out of spoor slime that was baked and would be able to stay preserved. Tavros felt very reassured when Gamzee made the point that it was not to be eaten. Karkat got a neon red scalemate made my Terezi and he glared at her wondering if she was insinuating something. She just gave him her usual fanged grin before licking his face and dashing off to the other side of the room cackling, talking the present he got her away with her. He had gotten her a Phoenix Wright game that was supposed to go with the DS game system that the four humans pitched in to get her.

After all the crazy present exchanges everyone seemed to get together in pairs and sit or stand quietly together, cuddling or just talking with some soft music playing in the background. Karkat stood leaning at the far wall with John by his side and hands in his pockets.

“You’re smiling,” John pointed out. Surprised, Karkat frowned and looked at John.

“Aw I just ruined it,” John pouted before looking towards everyone else, “You look nice when you smile, you should smile more.”

“Shut up,” Karkat turned and looked at his feet feeling a light blush crawl across his face. John began to hum to the tune of the song that was playing and was surprised when Karkat spoke up.

“This is nice.”

“What?” John looked at Karkat with a raised eyebrow.

“This party, it nice. I’ve never seen everyone have so much fun before. No one’s angry or trying to kill each other. Everyone’s happy, it’s weird . . . but nice.”

“See we should totally do this more often,” John nudged Karkat with his elbow with a chuckle and a large grin. Karkat rolled his eyes but said nothing else as he scanned the room.

“Hey Egderp, look up,” Dave casually said from the other side of the room. John blinked before looking up and turning red. Karkat looked up as well and was confused to see some strange little green plant thing hanging from the ceiling.

“Where the fuck did that come from, I don’t remember putting that up when we decorated.”

Jade giggled, “I put a few up around the place as soon as you two were greeting everyone else at the door. It’s a mistletoe. When two people are under one they have to kiss~.”

Upon hearing the word ‘kiss’ everyone looked towards the red faced John and the now blushing Karkat.

“What the hell, that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. You stupid humans and your stupid human plant things. Why does it mean we have to kiss?”

“Just shut up and kiss him like a man Vantas,” Dave scoffed.

Karkat smirked, “Well why don’t you look up as well Strider.”

“Aw shit,” Dave looked up and saw a mistletoe as well. To his left was a madly giggling Jade, but she wasn’t under the mistletoe with him, the person to his right was. And it was Equius. Nepeta, who was sitting on the couch, began to let out a fit of giggles as everyone else in the room stared to see what would happen. Equius looked up and blinked feeling very awkward he began to sweat and pulled out a towel.

“If you do it Strider I gladly will,” Karkat with his unmoving smirk crossed his arms and waited.

Dave looked at the burly troll and blinked. He turned to everyone else who was still staring and saw Rose trying to hold back a fit of laughter. He glared at her before looking back at the sweaty troll and shrugged, “You better keep your word Vantas.”

Dave began to move forward until-

“Out of the way!” Terezi, who was situated on the far end of the couch where Dave was standing by, quickly crawled over everyone who was on it and pulled Equius back who fumbled over the arm rest and fell backwards. She then reached up and pulled the cool kid down for a kiss making his sunglasses fall askew and revealing his wide and surprised red eyes.

“Hey that’s cheating!” Karkat cried out when everyone else just laughed.

“A kiss is a kiss Vantas. Your turn,” Dave fixed his sunglasses and smirked putting an arm around Terezi who put an arm around him as well and continued to cackle.

Karkat cursed under his breath as he turned to John who was scratching his head with his face still red as ever, maybe even more. Karkat face went red as well when he moved closer to John. John fumbled with one of his sleeves before looking straight into Karkat’s eyes. The endless amount of bright blue made Karkat want to stare at them forever, but it was soon cut short when John shut his eyes just waiting for the kiss to come. Karkat had to hold himself from smacking the boy upside the head and walk away. So with an eye roll he moved forward and captured John’s lips with his.

Woots and hollers were heard once they made contact. Once they separated John put his hands to his cheeks in a failed attempt to hide his blush. That just made Karkat smile at how cute he was.

"Congratulations Vantas, you are now a man," Dave clapped.

"Gog just shut up you fuckass!" Karkat barked.

More laughter was soon heard and upon realizing that it wasn’t at them the two turned to see Eridan give Sollux an eyebrow wiggle for on top of them was a mistletoe. How many of those did Jade put up?

“Oh fuck no,” was Sollux’ answer. Feferi and Aradia giggled while they waited in anticipation.

“Come on Sol, it’s a human thing, you havve to do it here,” Eridan moved forward.

“Well we’re not human tho fuck you,” with that Sollux absconded to the kitchen leaving a disappointed Eridan. More laughter ensued as Eridan pouted and sat down away from the mistletoe and got consoled by Feferi and Aradia.

“Merry Christmas,” John said with a smile as the clock struck midnight.

“What?” Karkat asked.

“It’s Christmas now, not eve any more. It’s what we say on the actual day I guess.”

“Oh well then Merry Christmas to you too.”

“Hehe,” John overjoyed, returned the kiss from before gaining a red, flustered, startled and yelling troll after the kiss was broken.


End file.
